mario_tortured_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Info: |- ! Age: | } |- ! Gender: | } |- ! Status: | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Emma is a 16 year old teenage girl who lives with her husband Iggy Koopa and 4 children Emiline, Izzy, Ross, and Ozzy She is a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary. Design Emma is a teenager who is a bit short for her age and has tan eyes and long black hair. She has a round face with bangs. She is mostly seen wearing a dark blue t-shirt and light blue skirt with red shoes. Personality Emma is a very energetic and outgoing girl. Has a learning disability called ADHD. She’s very impulsive and doesn’t think of the consequences. She loves to draw and read and spend time with her family. She has a fire ability that she obtained by accidently drinking one of Iggy’s poitions. She also loves listening to music. She has a very close relationship with her husband Iggy. She has a soft side with her kids and is not as strict with them as Iggy is. However if they disobey her she can punish them severly. She tries to look on the bright side even when she is trapped in Heavenly Host. Backstory Emma is a normal teenage girl who lives in the real world with her mother. She lived a normal life until one day, she got sucked into a malfunctioning pipe in her bathroom. She landed in Princess Peach’s garden and was greeted by her, Mario and Luigi. She kept thinking it was a dream but no, it was reality. Princess Peach explained that not a lot of people from the real world came here as much as they used too. She asked if Emma wanted to stay here for a while and Emma gladly said yes. As time went by, Emma got attached to Princess Peach and the Mario Bros. Emma asked if she could stay longer. Peach said yes, but she was concerned about Emma’s family back in the real world. She asked her if she wanted to go back to the real world just to say that she’s alright but Emma refused. Peach didn’t bother to ask again. Later on, Bowser, the king of Koopas, was informed by one of his servants that a human girl was staying at Peach’s Castle. He asked for a brief description of her. When he heard the results he got excited, saying that the legendary Princess Vanessa returned from the dead. He asked one of his children (who was Iggy Koopa) to abduct her. When Emma was wandering unintendedly around Peach’s Castle, Iggy blindfolded her and carried her to the castle. When she woke up, she found herself tied up in a small dungeon with Bowser, looking up upon her. He demanded “Princess Vanessa” to give him her Wish Power. Emma obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Bowser punched her in the face and asked her again but she said she’s just an ordinary girl from the real world and her name was not Princess Vanessa. Bowser scoffed, and told her she wouldn’t leave until she gave up her power. Then he left her alone in the dungeon. Emma prayed that Mario, Luigi or Peach would rescue her. A few painful hours later, the wall to the dungeon busted open and Mario came in. He explained to Emma that he was sorry for being so late, took her hand and the both of them fled from Bowser’s Castle. Emma was in shock, since everything happened so fast. Since then Peach decided that Mario and Luigi should be with her at all times when she wanted to go out. After certain events, she later got married to Iggy and had 4 children with him. Mario: Tortured Memories Chapter 1 Emma gets a call from Princess Peach saying that Princess Daisy wanted to do a charm with a bunch of her friends at Peach's Castle. Emma goes and tells Iggy but Iggy is immediately suspicious of it. But since Emma kept insisting he had no choice to let her go on the exception that he comes along. When the 2 arrive at the castle ,Luigi notices right away that Iggy came along and asks Emma why did he come. Emma explains that he was worried about her safety and decides to tag along. Rosalina explains that it's a charm that's called "Sachiko Ever After" which Emma has no idea of what it is. Daisy explains what its about and how they're going to perform it with Iggy getting frustrated wanting to get the situation over with. After they perform the ritual an earthquake happens and opens a gape in the floor pulling the group in. Chapter 2 '' Emma wakes up in a classroom and finds out that she and Iggy are trapped together an abandoned school . As they wander around searching for a way out, the two learn the things that happened in that school 30 years ago. The two exit the classroom and wander the hallways Emma then notices a raw smell then before she can figure out what it is, Iggy steps in some goop. She looks up and sees the splattered corpse of a girl. Emma starts screaming and wonders where they are. Iggy quickly steers her way from the body and the two keep moving on. Halfway through Emma stops suddenly and starts saying things about helping kids and them not accepting it. Sh then starts shouting nonsense, which cases Iggy to slap her. She quickly regains her consciousness after that, not knowing what she was doing. After wandering for a few more hours, Emma discovers an exit, which, sadly cannot beopened. Focusing on why the door’s not opening, the two of them are unaware of a girl in a red dress spying on them. ''Chapter 3 Wandering around some more, the two discover the infirmary where they go to rest. After a while Emma wakes up to the sound of Iggy calling to her. She tries to get out of the bed and realizes she can't move her body. Then a black mist comes out and attacks Emma. Emma manages to break free and tries to flee the infirmary. She notices that the door is blocked by hair and she manages to burn it. After,Iggy and her run away from the haunted infirmary. Trivia Emma is apparently the sister of Princess Vanessa, who was the first princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She had no knowledge of this until Peach told her a few months into her stay. Emma only gets possessed by the darkening once. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters